The Exile of Roxas
by D.C. Night
Summary: it is said that roxas abandoned the organization, i don't believe it. so here is a theory on why he left. i believe it was all in the plan.


The Exile of Roxas

It was Xemnas' decision to send Roxas out of the Organization. The originals knew that and he thought they were all for the plan, but somewhere deep down in the black space where his heart should be, he knew Axel was not.

Axel had unfortunately found out about Roxas' fate and was going to have it out with his boss anytime now. And just knowing he'd have a confrontation with the pyro was enough to make him mad, as it always had in the past.

So now, Xemnas was just waiting patiently for that familiar 'Xemnas, what the heck are you thinking' to ring through the air. Axel never respected rank, not even if he would get beaten into the ground for just that.

And it wasn't long before that familiar shadow appeared behind him and it raised one hand, eyes burning holes in Xemnas' skull.

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull this time!?!"

Xemnas rested a hand on his forehead, he knew the fight was coming but he still dreaded it.

"It's the plan I made. I do not appreciate my plan being questioned and if we are to get our hearts back then this must happen."

"You are making my only friend go off to die!" Axel yelled.

Xemnas turned to face Axel so he could see how much his leader cared about his friendship, which was about as much as he cared about the worlds he infected with heartless. Well, all he cared about was getting his heart back.

"Just because you've never had a friend doesn't mean you have to kill mine!" Axel was nearly ready to attack the god-forbidden nobody in front of him.

"What makes you think I need a friend?" Xemnas asked, but it sounded more like an insult then a question. "As far as I can see, friends would only distract me from matters of more importance."

Axel was mad now, how could Xemnas even say that he was not human before becoming a nobody! It didn't matter, though in fact, nothing mattered at that point, not even common sense, so he charged straight forward, his hand holding a small dagger while fire burned in his eyes.

Axel managed to loosen Xemnas' focus for just enough time for the dagger to imbed itself in his chest. Xemnas could see victory shining in those green eyes for that moment before those same eyes saw the ground come close very fast when Axel hit the ground and lay limp.

Xemnas fell down on one knee, one hand reaching for the weapon, yanking it out, and he turned his focus to Axel when the clang of it hitting the ground was heard, "I hope you're satisfied because you've just proved why we are the way we are. We lack hearts, so we can do anything to anyone without feeling anything. You don't feel anything about Roxas is going away. He only makes you seem complete." He slowly got up, watching Axel as he moved to his feet, "One person will not change your fate, and if you get in my way I will make sure your resignation will go down in history, because we have nothing holding us back from killing one another."

Axel was still angry, but he knew Xemnas was right; they had no hearts, no guilt, no feelings whatsoever. But still, something drew him to Roxas and he would not let anyone get in the way of that, even if it meant taking Xemnas' worst punishment and coming very close to death.

Xemnas watched Axel leave then dropped to the ground again, he had just had a round with Sora and already taken his beating for the day. Well, at least it was enough to explain why Axel was even able to get anywhere near him.

It took several minutes for him to recover and as always, water of all things helped, so it was no surprise that he had walked to the nearby beach and was now nearly soaked. Roxas would soon be there. He was told to meet the superior in the realm of darkness and Xemnas had to admit with Roxas gone, they would be weaker but he wanted his heart.

It wasn't long before Roxas arrived, and found Xemnas standing over a large rock, staring out into the water.

"You arrived."

Roxas nodded and noticed the dagger, "So is Sora dead? I thought we were out to be complete."

Xemnas looked down. He had been holding the small knife and completely forgot about it, "No, I did not kill him, but I did meet him. You and him have a strong resemblance."

Roxas nodded again, now he wanted to know, "Who were you before you became a nobody? And what was your name before?"

Xemnas breathed a heavy sigh, "I told you not to concern yourself with that. Why do you need to know?" he leaned over to look at Roxas.

"I'm curious that's all, I also don't understand why I have to leave, Axel is my friend."

Xemnas groaned and flipped his hood off, "When you leave, Axel won't care."

Roxas flipped his hood off and glared at Xemnas, "How can you say that?"

Xemnas sighed, walked over to Roxas and smashed him onto the ground hard, "Now Roxas. Answer this; do you hate me and are you angry with me for that? If you can truthfully say yes, then I will tell you what you want to know."

Roxas got up and glared at Xemnas, but that soon faded and he didn't feel anything besides the feel of Xemnas' fist and the impact from hitting the ground. He was not angry and he did not resent Xemnas in any way, "Do you feel anything?"

Xemnas shook his head slowly, "No. Nothing, Roxas. We cannot feel anything just as Axel cannot either."

Roxas hung his head, "Then, why do I want to stay?"

"You fit in with us." He turned and walked over to the water, "Like I only feel I belong in Hollow Bastion, we have a familiarity with somewhere that we have lived for a long time, or with someone who we have been with for a long time."

Roxas walked over to Xemnas and leaned on him, "But why do you have to label me a traitor?"

"I can't let the newcomers think I'm going easy on you."

"So it's pride?"

Xemnas ruffled Roxas' hair, "Remember, we can't feel." But a small grin said it was something close.


End file.
